Pripara Sakura no Chapter
by Gameplayer360
Summary: This is a story I made


Ponytail to shushu Your ponytail (stings my heart)  
Just in my dream  
Whole of you (all of me)  
wish to possess it  
Your ponytail (stings my heart)  
with unrequited feeling  
When our eyes meet  
I know we're just friends Your long hair is bundled  
in a polkadot scrunchie  
I cannot catch that  
tail of love  
If I touch it, this illusion  
will disappear Your ponytail (don't untie it)  
keep it like usual  
You are you (I am me)  
and we're just running  
Your ponytail (don't untie it)  
forever and ever  
I want you to be free  
like a girl supposed to be LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLa… Fans go wild for that dream there was just one little girl who was frozen... NEWS:Attention at Pripara Idol Academy,they will hold auditions Tomorrow night at 8:00 o'clock for new idols that want to heard the news and was pleased and even more pleased,beyond please shes crazy exited but the only thing thats holding her back is her had to tell them,so shed would tell them rushed to school and rushed back set her parents down for dinner and waited for a perfect moment."So how was school dear"Her dad asked."IT WAS GREAT IT WAS GREAT-haha"she replied."Uh...Okay,did you do well on your-"I WANNA GO TO AUDITION FOR PRIPARA TO BE AN IDOL!"Sakura exclaimed."Her parents were shocked."I thought you hated it and you would take over the shop.""I know but,i really really really want this dad,please?!""No Sakura your not going!"her dad begged and begged until she could get an answer out of him."PRETTY PLEASE WITH A STRAWBERRY ON TOP!?"Alright,you can go.""YAPPA!"Sakura yelledd."Arigato!""No problem sweetie."her mom said. **NEXT DAY...** oday was when Sakura could audition for pripara,and she was got up and went to eat that she got dressed and went out to see her ran to her friend knocked"Ready Kiri?""Yep nep!"Kiri then ran to the Pripara first analyzed the tower then ran they saw was girls out and about trying to go to of people went to change into their coords and were rapidly running around like maniacs!The two girls went in line to get meganee's were next."Hi,are you ready for your analyzing?""Y-Yes please!"the two girls said analyzed Sakura and she stopped,"Kiri you are Purple Lighting and Sakura you are Cherry Blossom Boom."Meganne finally spoke."Heres you twos two girls said thank you and were escorted to the coord entered their tickets and started seeing hearts floating."Coord Change Start!"Meganee said."As the Baby Lighting gets her own gothic look she also gets her own gothic has Purple boots with aPurple and black then has a white top with one side purple and one side white Coord is know as,"Extreme Party Coord!"Kiri yelled."As for Sakura,she has Pink sneakers with white socks that goes to her knees.A Pink Skirt with Sakura flowers on them,And then has the same as Kiri's top but only with Pink and white Coord is,"Sakurs Themed Party Coord!"Sakura of course got a sakura themed two grabbed their mics and headed toward the stage. "Next-pri!"The two girls heard a voice that totally sounded likeMirei Minami!"Pushuuuuuuuuu!"Then they heard Hojo Sophie."Its alright guys we will find someone,I promise-caspise!"Then they heard Manaka Lala,Those three form SoLaMi Smile!It was the twos was an audience,a thousand eyes watching them."Sakura Kimi and Kiri Mimito."Mirei exclaimed.'You to will be seprate?""Yeah we will."Kiri said."I'll go first Sakura,then you'll dazzle them!"Kiri Sung and Sakura was thought Kiri's singing was actully good!"Sakura your up-pushu."Sakura went into the center stage."What are you going to sing Sakura?"Lala was nervous she couldn't even speak."Uh...Goobye,Ms Floral Theif.""Okay whenever your ready-Pri!" 1,2,3 go! Having a horrible love, it ends ambiguously Oddly enough, maybe that alone is happy Having a horrible life, it ends so easily Oddly enough, maybe that alone is happy Sakura was nervously singing audience had not lighters thought she was going to cry but she looked at manaka Lala,Lala smiled at that gave her the strength to stop being so sad. a kitten's sweet demise... Goodbye Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Plucking off petals Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We ran with flat feet across the shore so lightly,so lightly Goodbye Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Gulping down flowers Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We lept naked into the sea, and I get the feeling that im living... "Making Drama Switch On!" "Let's Go Pripara!" "Cyalume Change Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah chocolate,like chocolate, it had that sweet and bitter taste (Pah,Pah,Pah,pah) While I smoke a cigarette, until morning comes, Hold me,hold me... Goodbye "Paku!" Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah

Plucking off petals

Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We ran with flat feet across the shore, so lightly,so lightly...

Goodbye

Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah Gulping down flowers

Pah,Pah,Pah,Pah We lept naked into the sea, and I get the feeling that i'm living...

"Can we get another chance to try it again?" "Look; spring has come." "Let's steal some flowers."

Everyone was quite,but then everybody yelled out "YAY!"SoLaMi Smile actully went on to their feet and was happy but then she was in shock...


End file.
